Judith Madan
by George J. Dance Judith Cowper Madan (26 August 1702 - 7 December 1781) was an English poet,Juith Cowper Madan, The Orlando Project. Web, Feb. 27, 2016. best known for her relationship with Alexander Pope."Judith Madan," Encyclopedia of British Writers: 16th, 17th, and 18th centuries (edited by Alan Hager). New York: Facts on File / Book Builders, 2005, 165. Google Books, Web, Feb. 28, 2016. Life Madan was born Judith Cowper (pronounced "Cooper"), the 5th child and only daughter of judge Spencer Cowper and his wife, Pennington (Goodere). She is thought to have been born at the family seat, Hertingfordbury Park, in Hertfordshire. Her grandmother was diarist Lady Sarah Cowper (1644–1720). Madan began writing poetry at approximately 15, and wrote most of her poetry before the age of 30.Judith Madan (nee Cowper)" in Eighteenth-Century Women Poets: An Oxford anthology (edited by Roger Lonsdale). Oxford University Press, 1990, 93. Google Books, Web, Feb. 28, 2016. She is said to have been a famous beauty, "remarkable for the loveliness of her neck."William Prideauz Courtney, in Dodsley's Collection of Poetry: Its contents and contributors (1910), 80-83]. English Poetry, 1579-1830, Web, Feb. 28, 2016. In 1720 she sent some lines of verse to Pope, who commented on her work, and sent her some lines of his own, starting a correspondence between them. The two appear to have met some time previously: Pope tells her in one letter that his lines addressed to her were "made so long ago as the day you sate for your picture."Letter I, Letters of the late Alexander Pope, Esq. To a lady. Never before published, Eighteenth Century Texts Online, Text Creation Partnership. Web, Feb. 28, 2016. Madan continued to correspond with Pope through 1723. She wrote "From Abelard to Eloisa", a reply to Pope's "From Eloisa" to Abelard", and sent it to Pope, who printed it in his 1728 Poems. Pope's letters to to Madan were eventually published, in 1769, as Letters to a Lady. Madan valued her relationship with Pope, to the extent that she concluded her poem "On Her Own Birthday, August 23, 1723," with the couplet: :Yet to this merit may the wretch pretend, :That Howe and Pope vouchshafe to call her friend. In or around 1721 Madan wrote The Progress of Poetry, a poem in heroic couplets on the history of verse, which was published in The Flower Piece (1731) and in several magazines and miscellanies, and finally issued in book form in 1783. She also had published a poem in memory of playwright John Hughes, also reprinted more than once, and a poem to her brother, printed in The Free Thinker in 1721. Her work also appeared in the 1755 anthology Poems by Eminent Ladies. In 1723 she married Colonel Martin Madan, who became equerry to Frederick, Prince of Wales, in 1736, and Member of Parliament for Wootton Basset in 1747. The couple had 9 children. Their daughter, Maria married her cousin (Madan's nephew), poet William Cowper, and also wrote and published poetry. In her later years Madan came under the influence of John Wesley, and wrote mainly religious poetry. She died at Stafford Row, Westminster. Publications *"Abelard to Eloisa" in Letters of Abelard and Heloise: To which is prefixed a particular account of their lives, amours, and misfortunes. By the late John Hughes, Esq. To which are now added, the poems of Eloisa to Abelard. By Mr. Pope. And Abelard to Eloisa, by Mrs. Madan. 11th edition, London: W. Johnston, B. Law, T. Lowndes, T. Longman, and T. Caslon, 1773. *''The Progress of Poetry. London: J. Dodsley, 1783. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information coutesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Judith Madan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 16, 2017. See also *List of British poets References *William Prideaux Courtney: Dodsley's Collection of Poetry (1910) *Whitwell Elwin, Works of Pope, ed. Elwin and Courthope (1871-1889) Notes External links ;Poems *"Written in her brother’s Coke upon Littleton" in A Book of Women's Verse *"To Mr. Pope" *Judith Madan at Poetry Nook (3 poems) ;About *Judith Cowper Madan at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *Judith Madan at Find a Grave Category:1702 births Category:1781 deaths Category:18th-century women writers Category:English women poets Category:People from East Hertfordshire (district) Category:18th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets